The Sixth Guardian
by Torao Lawliet
Summary: The Sixth Guardian - 'Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Turqoise, Lavender, dan Topaz... Itulah kami.. Sixth Guardian' . Guardian yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga sang Putri langit dari kegelapan sang Raja Langit Timur. Mereka ditugaskan menjaga batu krystal yang terdapat di dalam tubuh sang Putri / OCxAkashi/ RnR ya \ CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Sixth Guardian.

Pada suatu malam disebuah kerajaan. Terdapat seorang Raja tengah terkapar di dalam istana. Dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah serta tusukan benda tajam. Sang ratu berlari dengan tergesa gesa menuju rumah adiknya. Ratu itu tengah terlihat membawa seorang bayi mungil yang baru dilahirkannya satu minggu yang lalu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu terbuka. Muncullah seorang wanita dengan seorang anak laki laki mungil berambut biru muda memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Eo.. nee-chan? Ada apa?"sapa wanita itu. Dipersilahkannya sang ratu memasuki kediamannya.

"Aku mau menitipkan Yumi. Tolong jaga dia. Bawa dia ke bumi. Aku tak bisa menjaganya. Aku takut dia dibunuh oleh penguasa Langit Timur"tutur sang Ratu. Adiknya hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil alih bayi perempuan mungil itu.

"Kaacan. Itu ciapa? Itu adik Tetcuya?"tanya sosok mungil yang masih setia memeluk erat kaki kirinya.

"Ia.. dia akan jadi adikmu Tetsuya"balas ibunya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Nama bocah laki laki itu.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Titip salam untuk Suamimu. Nah, Tetsuya. Jaga Yumi-chan ya.."salam Sang Ratu, ratu itu langsung meninggalkan kediaman Kuroko.

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi ini. Seorang gadis perempuan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu 6 orang berambut pelangi. Dan salah satunya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Yumi-kun! Cepat bangun!"teriakan seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue kepadanya. Membuatnya terbangun lalu bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah. Nakamura Yumi namanya. Gadis cantik dan manis memiliki surai berwarna coklat tua sepinggang dengan iris coklat tuanya. Ia tinggal di apartemen bersama kakak sepupunya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

. The Sixth Guardian

.

SKIP.

'Sekolah yang menakjubkan.. pantas saja jika Tetsuya-nii betah disini'batin Yumi. Kuroko mengantarkan Yumi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Yumi-kun. Kutinggal ya"ucap Kuroko seraya meninggalkan Yumi.

"Murid murid. Kita kedatangan Teman baru. Perkenalkan namamu"

"Watashi wa Nakamura Yumi desu"ucap Yumi membuat 5 murid laki laki disana terkaget.

'Nakamura Yumi?'batin 5 pemuda pelangi itu.

"Nah. Nakamura-san. Kau bisa duduk disamping Akashi Seijurou. Yang berambut merah"ucap sensei sambil tersenyum manis. Yumi terkejut saat melihat Akashi yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan mata heterochromenya. 'Apa ada yang salah denganku sehingga dia terus terusan menatapku tajam?'tanya Yumi dalam hati.

"Tidak ada yang salah padamu. Yumi"balasnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Yumi tercengang

"Ohayou Yumicchi.. Kise Ryouta desu. Yoroshiku"sapa seorang makhluk kuning itu.

"Aomine Daiki desu. Yumi"Biru gelap.

'E-eh? Kenapa mereka memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Ini aneh. Memangnya aku kenal mereka? Ditambah lagi laki laki disampingku ini bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan.'

"Ohayou Yumi-chin. Hisashiburi neee.. Murasakibara Atsushi"aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah seorang laki laki berambut ungu. 'O-o? Dia yang kemarin itu kan?'

FLASHBACK

Yumi berjalan seorang diri diantara pepohonan sakura yang ada. Ia mengedarkan Pandangannya, dan terhenti kala ia melihat sosok Violet yang tinggi menjulang serta makanan yang direngkuhnya. Merasa diperhatikan, sosok violet itu menoleh ke arah Yumi.

"Kau mau?"tanyanya seraya menyodorkan snack miliknya. Yumi hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum ke arah sosok Violet itu.

"Nakamura Yumi desu. Yoroshiku"sapa Yumi seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah. Uhn.. Aku pergi dulu Nakachin. Aku sudah dipanggil Seichin. Jaa nee"

FLASHBACK END

"Eo? Kau yang semalam itu kan?"tanya Yumi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Atsushi.

"Shintaro"

"Ya ya. Midorima Shintaro. Yoroshiku Yumi"seorang pemuda dengan rambut green forest dan menggunakan kacamata berframe hitam.

"Kami adalah pen-hmmppfftt"ucapan Kise terhenti oleh sebuah lengan membekap mulutnya. Pen apa?

"Daikicchi!"daiki? Jadi mereka bersaudara?

"Ehm.. Gomen. Maksudmu pen apa?"tanyaku

"Bukan apa apa."jawab pemuda hijau itu. Siapa namanya? Ah ya Midorima Shintarou. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil menatap mereka meminta penjelasan

"Nanti kau juga akan tau semuanya Yumi"jawab pemuda Lust red dengan mata dwiwarna miliknya, sangat indah. Tapi sayang, mata itu selalu menatap orang dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuh.

YUMI POV END.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua telah menghambur ke luar kelas. Dan yang pasti tujuan mereka adalah kantin kan? Tapi terkecuali 6 pemuda tampan dengan surai rainboy mereka. Merekalah Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Seichin.. Aku merasa bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini sang penguasa langit timur akan 'menjemput' Yumichin. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama Seichin?"tanya Atsushi kepada ketua mereka, Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu menatap matanya sebentar.

"Persiapkan diri kalian dalam waktu dekat ini. Daiki. Mana satsuki?"tanya Akashi kepada pemuda biru gelap itu. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan

"Minnaaaaa.."seruan seseorang menggema diruangan itu. Membuat 6 orang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Panjang umur kau Satsuki. Ada informasi?"tutur Akashi dingin.

"Eum. Kudengar, Sang Penguasa Langit Timur menngerahkan anak buahnya ke bumi untuk mencari Yumi. Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Nah. Dan kudengar juga. Anak buah utusan penguasa Langit Timur itu namanya Hanamiya Makoto dan Seto dan Eren . Hanamiya & Makoto murid kelas 11 B. Eren kelas 11 C

"Hanamiya Makoto.. Seto.. dan Eren. Oke. Lacak 3 orang itu. "Suruh Akashi

"Hanamiya Makoto dan Seto.. mereka berdua adalah soulmate. Semua rencana Hanamiya belum tentu berhasil jika tanpa Seto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Eren... Siapa dia?"ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot

"Haa? Kau tahu banyak tentang Hanamiya dan Seto, Shintarou"

"Kau tahu itu darimana, Shintaroucchi?"Tanya Kise kepada pemuda bersurai green forest itu.

"Dari Takao. Dia sekelas dengan Hanamiya dan Seto."jawab Midorima santai sambil memainkan lucky itemnya hari ini, sebuah boneka Katak berwarna hijau.

"Eren.. Eren.. Siswa Baru Bersurai coklat karamel dengan iris mata berwarna Golden Chocolate"ucap Kuroko yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil menyesap Vanilla Shake nya.

"Hoo? Ah. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ssu. Dia sering ke perpustakaan, dia berkacamata seperti Shintaroucchi, tapi kacamatanya itu seperti kacamata kutu buku. Kacamata besar ssu"tutur Kise sambil menerawang ke arah langit biru yang mulai keabuan.

"Hujan ya..."gumam Atsushi pelan namun dapat didengar oleh 6 rekannya itu.

DEG

"Cari yumi sekarang!" Titah Akashi tegas. Mereka langsung bergegas keluar kelas mencari Yumi.

"Atshushi. Gunakan pikiranmu! Lacak dimana Yumi!"titah Midorima kepada Atsushi.

"Taman! Satsu-chin. Aku butuh bantuanmu"ucap Atsushi, langsung dianggukki oleh Satsuki. Dan Gadis bersurai Pink itu menghilang atau lebih tepatnya, ia menggunakan Teleportasi ke tempat Yumi

"Dia disini... Shintarou, Ryouta. Buat kubah pelindung untuk semua warga sekolah ini."titah Akashi kpd pemuda bersurai Dark Blue-Green Forest-Blonde itu.

"Tetsuya. Kau tau tugasmu kan?"Kuroko langsung mengangguk dan menengadahkan tangan kirinya lalu menjentikkan jarinya, seketika Hujan langsung berhenti, dan genangan hujan itupun kini berganti menjadi Es.

'Seichin! Yumichin pingsan!'Atsushi menggunakan telepatinya untuk menghubungi Akashi.

Seorang pemuda bersurai Green Forest dengan langkah tergesa gesa menuju seorang pemuda bersurai Lust Red yang kini bersama pemuda bersurai Lavender.

"Sei! Apa yang terjadi dengan Yumi?"tanya Midorima panik ia mendekati Yumi lalu memegang tangannya

"Terkena racun Eren. Bisa kau menyelamatkannya? Aku dan Atsushi akan melawan para bajingan itu. Jaga Yumi Emerald"Akashi dan Atsushi segera pergi setelah Midorima mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ya. Sei. Atsushi. Hanamiya itu licik sekali. Jangan sampai aku mengobati kalian semua !"

"Yeah yeah... dan.. tunggu.. kita kehilangan satu orang . Mana Tetsuya?"tanya Akashi . 'Rupanya ia baru ingat toh'batin Midorima.

"Aku disini Seijuro-kun , Shintarou-kun"Twitch! Lagi Lagi. Urat perempatan muncul di pelipis pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kau habis darimana saja Tetsuya?"tanya Akashi To the Point

"Beli Vanilla Shake? Cih."tebak Midorima disertai decihannya

"Ya. Aku dapat Informasi.. Eren itu pengguna Illusi Listrik. Hanamiya pengguna Illusion Gun. Dan Seto pengguna Api"

"Tetsuya ..Kau harus melawan Seto"! Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulut Kuroko hendak mengucapkan sesuatu protes namun bungkam oleh tatapan mematikan Akashi.

"Baiklah Sei-kun"

"Baik. Ayo kita pergi. Shintarou, jangan sampai kau lengah mengawasi Yumi"Sepeninggalan Akashi dan Kuroko. Kini, Midorima hanya berdua dengan gadis bersurai coklat itu

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar yah. Seijuro menyukaimu. Tak kusangka"ucap Midorima pada Yumi yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ngghh... Akhh.."lenguh Yumi sambil mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya

"Eh? Yumi?"

"Ah.. Midorima-kun"

"Panggil aku Shintarou nanodayo"

"Oh baiklah Mi-Shintarou-kun . Apa yang terjadi?"

"Penguasa Langit Timur datang untuk menjemputmu"

"A-Apa? Menjemput? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia menginginkan Batu Krystal yang tertanam ditubuhmu"

"Hah?"

"Tch. Kau itu anak dari Penguasa Langit Utara. Dan kami adalah Guardianmu"

"Tunggu. Aku masih tak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Oh Tuhan..."

"Kami yang menjagamu dari Sang Penguasa Langit Timur! Aku, Seijuro, Daiki, Tetsuya, Ryota, Atsushi dan Satsuki. Kami bertujuh adalah Guardianmu. Yahh tapi sebenarnya Satsuki bukan sih. Dia hanya membantu kami untuk menemukanmu. Walaupun Atsushi sudah cukup"

"Ohh.. Souka. Memangnya kenapa Penguasa Langit timur menginginkan krystal didalam tubuhku?"

"Agar bisa menguasai Langit Utara dan kekuatannya semakin kuat"

'Shin. Apa Yumi baik baik saja?'

'Ya Sei. Yumi baik baik saja. Dia sudah sadar'

'Bagus'

"Ohh souka. Semua guardian punya kekuatan masing masingkan? Apa kekuatanmu?, Tarou-kun?"Tarou? Midorima merengut lalu menatap Yumi tajam.

"Ck. Panggil aku Shintarou atau Emerald. Ruby untuk Seijuro, Sapphire untuk Daiki, Turqoise untuk Tetsuya, Topaz untuk Ryota, Violet untuk Atsushi, Rose untuk Satsuki. Panggil kami dengan sebutan itu jika para suruhan penguasa langit timur datang. Dan menurutmu siapa yang Menyembuhkanmu saat sihir dari Eren mengenaimu?"Midorima balik bertanya membuat Yumi berpikir keras.

"Kau?"

"Tepat!"

"Jadi kekuatanmu medicine?"

"Nee. Tapi tidak itu saja. Bukan aku sombong nanodayo. Tapi kekuatanku meliputi seluruh hutan dan isinya. Aku bisa mengendalikan bunga dan tanaman serta tanah. Dan melody serta nada nada lagu"Yumi memandang Midorima takjub. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Arghh"Yumi mengerang lalu memegang kepalanya. Midorima terkejut lalu menatap panik Yumi

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit. Arghh . . Emerald... Sapphire.. Turqouise.. Topaz.. Lavender.. Ruby.. argh.. ahh.. hahh.. hahh."'Emerald? Sapphire? Turqouise? Topaz? Lavender? Ruby? I-itukan nama nama batu yang melindungi kami? Apa yang terjadi?'

"Yumi? Daijobu desuka?"

"H-hai..."

"Ada apa dengan nama nama batu itu?"

"Milik kalian kan? Batu batu itu... di ambil paksa dan kalian..."DEG!

"Meninggal yah... itu memang akan terjadi. Itulah gunanya Guardian. Melindungi tuannya bahkan dengan nyawa sekalipun.."

"D-demo.."

"Hanya satu guardian yang selamat. Guardian yang dicintai oleh Tuannya."

"T-tapi... bukankah hubungan antara Guardian dan Tuannya itu dilarang?"

"Ya. Indeed. Tapi. Itu berbeda jika kedua belah pihak saling mencintai, sang Guardian akan berubah menjadi manusia yang berkekuatan layak Guardian seutuhnya. Mereka tak mengingat apapun tentang kehidupan mereka selama mereka jadi Guardian"

"M-mereka kehilangan Memori kenangan?"

"Ya."

BRAKK

"Guardian Emerald! Berikan gadis itu kepada Kami!"Yumi dan Midorima tersentak. Seto.

"Tidak akan!"

"Green Fortress!"Tiba tiba sekeliling Yumi berubah menjadi tumbuhan yang berduri

"Kau tetap disana! Oujo-sama !"Terjadilah pertarungan antara Midorima dan Seto yang dimenangkan oleh Midorima

"Hadiah terakhirmu, Seto! Tornado!"Sebuah angin kecil berpusaran muncul di telapak tangan Midorima, ia meniupkan angin itu ke arah Seto yang berdarah dibagian kaki, perut dan kepalanya, angin itu semakin membesar dan menghisap Seto dan Midorima mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Eren. 'Finally!' . Yumi melihatnya tercengang.

"A-ano.. Shintarou-kun. Lepaskan aku..."lirih Yumi namun dapat didengar Midorima, ia tersentak lalu mengulurkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk menggapai benteng itu. Clang! Benteng itu menghilang.

"Oujo-sama? Daijobuka?"

"Un.. Arigato. Shintarou-kun"

"Panggil aku Emerald. Oujo-sama. Tapi hanya para utusan Sang Penguasa Langit Timur datang saja"

"Un. Arigato Emerald-kun"

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

'Emerald! Topaz terluka! Bisa kau menyembuhkannya?'

'Dimana dia sekarang, Sapphire?'

'Di dekat tiang bendera!'

'Hai.'

"Oujo-sama. Aku harus menolong Topaz. Transparent Fortress"

"Eh? Emerald? Bagaimana kalau utusan mereka datang menemuiku?"

"Kekuatan mereka belum cukup untuk menembus bentengku."

"Aku pergi"Sayap Hijau menghiasi punggung tegap Midorima, ia langsung terbang menuju ke arah Kise yang perutnya teluka

Back to Yumi

"Uuhh.. aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tak bisa keluar"gumam Yumi seraya Duduk manis disana

"Ah. Oujo-sama!"seseorang memanggilnya, dilihatnya seorang pemuda bersurai Baby Langit seraya berjalan ke arahnya, sayap birunya perlahan menghilang

"Turqoise.. Ada apa?"Yumi bertanya seraya berdiri

"Tidak ada. Emerald menyuruhku untuk menjagamu"Surai Baby Blue itu mengibas akan angin yang seeprti mengarah ke arah mereka

"Emerald?"tanya Kuroko seraya melongok ke arahnya. STASHH! Gunting berapi melaju kearahnya. Dalam sekejap Akashi didepan mereka

"Jangan pernah menyentuh seinci kulit Oujo-sama kami! Darkness!"bentak Akashi seraya menunjuk ke arah Kuroko

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu, Aka- m. Ruby-kun?"tanya Yumi seraya berdiri menghadap Akashi

"Maaf oujo-sama"Akashi menarik tangan Yumi dan membawanya ke belakang tubuhnya

"Ruby-kun"

"Dia bukan Turqoise. Aku tak mencium bau Vanilla disekitar sini. Turqoise yang asli sedang mengalahkan Eren bersama Lavender. Kau mau membantah, makhluk licik?"setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Akashi adalah Absolut. Pemuda Emperor itu melemparkan gunting merahnya ke arah sayap Hitam Hanamiya.

"Haahh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, baka?"Hanamiya kembali ke wujud semulanya. Seringai licik tertempel diwajah tampannya

"Tch. Fire Scissor !"Seketika gunting berapi beterbangan kearah Hanamiya. Dengan gesit Hanamiya menghindarinya dengan cepat. Namun naas, sayap hitam kirinya tertusuk oleh gunting berapi itu

"Argh! Sialan kau! Akan kupastikan kelak aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan ku sendiri!"geram Hanamiya seraya berdiri kembali

"Cih! Sayangnya Itu tidak akan terjadi Darkness! Aku selalu benar. Dan aku selalu menang!"kata kata Absolut Akashi keluar membuat Yumi bergidik 'hii. Apa-apaan maksud perkataannya itu'batinnya

"Nah. Ambil lah hadiah terakhirku untukmu! Dragon Fire!"sebuah naga berukuran lumayan besar yang terbuat dari api keluar dari tangan Akashi dan langsung menyerang tubuh Hanamiya hingga makhluk bengis itu menghilang. Akashi menghela nafasnya lega. Lalu membuka pelindung Yumi.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja."ucap Yumi meretas /? Keheningan yang ada. Dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Akashi

"Ruby-kun... arigato"ucap Yumi seraya menggenggam tangan Akashi. Akashi tersentak lalu membalas genggaman Tuan Putri nya itu

"Kau juga harus berterima kasih dengan yang lain"balas Akashi datar walaupun ada secercah kelembutan yang mengalun lembut dari pita suara Akashi.

"Aaa! Dasar makhluk menyebalkan! Kau masih hidup?! Mau ku apakan lagi kau? Apa perlu aku menggunakan Fire Arrow?!"makian terdengar dari luar. Sudah dapat ditebak siapa pemilik suara berat namun basah /? Itu. Aomine Daiki yang menghadapi Eren bersama Atsushi dan Tetsuya. Belum sempat Aomine menembakkan panah apinya, Eren sudah menghilang. Entah kenapa teriakan itu membuat Yumi tertawa. Akashi tersenyum dalam diam seraya memandang Yumi

TBC.

Ini fic Kisedai. Maaf kalo aneh. Masih amatiran . Shishishishi

Mind to review darl?


	2. Chapter 2

The Sixth Guardian

Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The Sixth Guardian © Torao Lawliet

Gahh.. Gomenasai.. Chap ini pendek banget. Chap ini khusus untuk perkenalan tentang para Guardian. Untuk chap kemaren, gomen alurnya kecepatan..

Keesokan harinya..

At School

Sosok gadis bersurai coklat tua sepinggang tengah berjalan didepan gym sekolah. Ia mendengar teriakan dan perintah dari beberapa suara yang ia kenali. Karena penasaran, Yumi, Nakamura Yumi -nama gadis itu- mendekati pintu gym dan membukanya perlahan. Dilihatnya 6 siswa bersurai pelangi yang dikenalnya tengah menjalani latihan. Seorang gadis bersurai pink mendekatinya lalu menarik tangannya masuk

"Nee. Yumi-chan jangan cuma berdiri disitu ya. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja"Momoi mendudukkan Yumi di bench dan mengambil air minum untuk Yumi

"Yumi-chan mau?"Momoi menyerahkan minuman itu kepada Yumi dan langsung diterima olehnya.

"Satsu- eeehhh?"Belum sempat Aomine memanggil Satsuki untuk meminta air, ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Yumi. Akashi yang melihat Yumi pun tersenyum dan dapat ditangkap oleh makhluk besar bersurai ungu disampingnya

"Seichin .. Tersenyum.."Suaranya yang agak keras membuat mereka semua menatap Akashi dan mengerjapkan kedua mata berkali-kali

'Hiiyy.. Seichii tersenyum ssu. Apa yang akan terjadi?'Batin makhluk kuning, Kise Ryouta, model remaja yang populer

"Mm.. Gomen.. Bisakan kita berbicara 8 saja. Maksudku kalian dan aku. Αda yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian"ucapan Yumi membuat Shintaro yang sedang minum tersedak dan dibantu oleh Tetsu.

1

2

3

Loading...

"UOO! Tetsuya! Kenapa kau ada dibelakangku nanodayo?!"Tak sengaja, saat Shintaro berbalik kakinya melayang ke dagu Tetsuya membuat yang lain menutup mulutnya

"Shintaro-kun..."Panggil Tetsuya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Mereka yang lain mulai keringat dingin dan mencoba melarikan diri dari amukan Tetsuya

"Umm.. Go-gomenasai .. Tetsuya.. Hontou ni gomen"ucap Shintaro dengan terbata-bata. Akashi segera memberikan Vanilla Shake kesukaannya. Dan Tetsuya pun kembali normal pemirsa

"Baiklah Shintaro-kun. Saya maafkan"Shintaro mendesah penuh kelegaan. Jantungnya kembali berpacu normal

"Nah. Yumicchi. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ssu?"Kise, sang blonde menanyakan sambil memasang cute face membuat Aomine serasa ingin memuntahkan isi sarapannya

"Tentang aku, kalian dan dunia langit"Mereka mengerjapkan mata mereka berkali-kali.

"Seichin?"Panggil Atsushi, Akashi mengangguk dan mulai mendongeng /plak/

"Baiklah."Mereka membentuk lingkaran ditengah lapangan setelah Akashi menghentikan latihan untuk sementara

Pada suatu hari disebuah keraja-ups! Gomen. Salah naskah

"Dunia Langit adalah dunia dimana para malaikat, para peri tinggal bersama. Dunai kami tentram dan damai sebelumnya. Tapi berubah menjadi seperti neraka saat adik dari sang Raja, Imayoshi Shoichi berambisi untuk merebut tahta kerajaan langit yang dipegang Ayahmu. Dunia langit terbagi menjadi 5 Kerajaan, Kerajaan Langit Timur, Utara, Selatan dan Barat. Dan satunya lagi adalah pusat, tengah. Ayahmu yang menjadi Raja Langit Tengah, Raja untuk seluruh Kerajaan Langit lainnya. Adik ayahmu kurang puas dengan jabatan yang diberikan oleh Ayahmu. Karena itu dia ingin merebut Kerajaan itu, dan dimulailah pemberontakkan dari Kerajaan Langit Timur dan disusul oleh lainya. Dunia Langit menjadi rusak dan tak terurus. Pada akhirnya, terbunuhlah Raja dan Ratu atau Ayah dan Ibumu. Beliau menitipkanmu ditempat Adik beliau, Ibu Tetsuya. Nama Aslimu Kiyoshi Yumi. Nakamura adalah Marga ibumu. Beliau hanya ingin kau selamat, oleh karena itu beliau mengganti margamu. Tentang kami.. Kami adalah anak Malaikat. Sebenarnya kami tidak bisa menjadi manusia, kami memiliki sayap. Tapi karena kami meminum ramuan yang diolah Satsuki. Jadilah kami manusia walaupun kami masih memiliki kekuatan asli kami untuk menjaga diri. Ayah dan Ibu kami semua menjadi tawanan di Dunia Langit. Kami harus menjagamu dan membunuh Imayoshi Shoichi beserta para pengawalnya. Hanya dengan itu kemungkinan besar Dunia Langit kembali seperti semula. Kalau tentang batu itu, Kami harus menjagamu dan batu itu apapun yang terjadi, walau nyawa kami taruhannya. Dan tentunya kami memang akan mati, kami memang ditakdirkan akan mati dalam akhir tugas ini, tapi hanya ada satu Guardian yang hidup. Yang kelak akan menjadi Raja Langit. Jika kau dan salah satu dari kami saling mencintai, batu itu akan menolong salah satu dari kami untuk hidup. Percaya lah pada kami, kami akan menjagamu walaupun kami harus mati, karena kami adalah malaikat penjaga. Tak masalah, mati pun kami rela jika dunia kami menjadi seperti semula. Guardian yang mati, nantinya akan terlahir kembali, tapi sayangnya ia takkan bisa hidup di dunia langit, ia akan menetap di bumi. Sebagaimana awalnya. Ingatan para Guardian yang mati pun akan hilang, mereka takkan pernah mengetahui apa itu Dunia Langit. Kami akan mengawal mu setiap hari, kuharap kau tak kesal ataupun marah."Akashi menyelesaikan kisahnya. Ia bangkit dan diikuti oleh Shintaro, Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi dan Satsuki. Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai tanda hormat.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, minna"Yumi pun ikut membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Kau bisa menggunakan telepati? Jika kau tak bisa, kau harus belajar dengan Atsushi."Akashi menatap Yumi sembari bertanya. Yumi mengangguk dan Akashi pun tersenyum

"Jadi, Jika kau dalam masalah. Gunakan Telepati untuk menghubungi kami nanodayo"ucap Shintaro seraya mentapping jarinya yang indah

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ssu?"Usul si kuning /digamparKise'sFans/ membuat yang lain mengangguk. Momoi segera menggandeng Yumi lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka yang masih bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Yumi menatap langit yang ternyata mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga

'Sudah sore ternyata' batin Yumi

'Semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.. Bersama mereka' batin Yumi seraya tersenyum kebelakang, ke arah para teman-teman barunya yang sedang ribut mempermasalahkan sesuatu

TBC

Xxx :

Oke deh ssu. Author usahakan update cepat, makin seru, makin panjang. Arigato sudah mau baca dan review

RaniRii :

Aku juga sering main kek gituan. Karna itu bikin ff ini. Khishishishi. Arigato sudah mau baca dan review

Ruu nyan :

Doumo Ruu-san . Ehehe. Gomen kalo ada part yang kurang dimengerti. Alurnya kecepetan (ini karna buru-buru ngerjainnya).

Iya, itu panggilan sayang dari Tetsuya untuk Yumi-chan.

Iya, karna itu hukum dunia langit /loh

Arigato sudah mau baca dan review

Mind to review reader-chan?


End file.
